


My Second Date

by bunnoculars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars
Summary: Taemin and Jonghyun go on a date. Set after Taemin's Blue Night appearance on August 18, 2014.





	My Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this idea came to me while I was walking my dog the other day and kinda wrote itself. Title is from the Red Velvet song <3

It’s 1:50 a.m. and Taemin is hanging in there. He just has to last until the hour, and then Jonghyun will be all his.

It’s so late that no one else is around, hallways an echoing blank. Taemin hasn’t slept in something close to a day, but it hasn’t caught up to him yet, and it probably won’t. Jonghyun bought him black coffee maybe four hours ago, and then went to three different convenience stores to find Taemin Melona ice waffles, so he’s high on sugar and caffeine. Plus, Jonghyun. He looked so cute, grimacing with every sip of his own coffee, no time to wait for the ice to melt and water it down, and huffing whenever Taemin teased him about it. He got easier and easier the closer they got to MBC and Blue Night. Cuter and cuter, too, so if Taemin kissed him in the parking lot two and a half hours ago, when Jonghyun was unbuckling his seatbelt and blustering about what would happen if Taemin messed with him on air, not even hiding his smile…it wasn’t Taemin’s fault.

The other thing is Jonghyun kissed him back. Taemin’s heart hasn’t slowed down since. 

These last twenty minutes without Jonghyun it’s been beating out his chest. He made it through Blue Night somehow, made room for _Ace_ in his head when Jonghyun was right there the whole time, but this is worse. He’s had way too much time to think. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say when he sees Jonghyun again. He doesn’t know what to do with his face, how to sit, if he should try to act cute or play it cool, why he’s getting so far ahead of himself when he’ll be lucky if he can even speak.

It’s just Jonghyun. Taemin crushed on him for years and years, no problem. He thinks Jonghyun has felt the same for maybe half that time, and one of them finally did something about it. That’s all.

“Taemin-ah~”

It’s Jonghyun. Taemin’s heart explodes and his face heats up and his mouth goes dry and the best thing he can come up with is, “Buy me food.” He’s not even sure how to feel about it when Jonghyun laughs at him.

“They starved you today, didn’t they. You didn’t get to eat at all.” Jonghyun isn’t asking, not really, but Taemin shakes his head anyway. Before he can decide if pouting is too much, Jonghyun says easily, “You’re lucky you have me. Hyung will feed you,” like it’s just another night where they kept their hands to themselves and didn’t make out or anything, and all Taemin has to do is get up and follow him outside.

They parked under the moon, but the car still baked in the August heat, and inside it’s hot and close. While Jonghyun bitches and starts the engine just to start the air conditioner and bitches some more, Taemin just breathes. Everything looks the same as it did before, when Jonghyun pulled away and said they had to go and actually meant it. Taemin would do anything to get back to that moment, anything at all, but he has no idea how.

Jonghyun glances at him, and Taemin thinks he might have been staring. “What do you want?”

For a second Taemin can’t answer at all, just thinks stupidly _you._ And then the next thing is _whatever you want._ And then he tries thinking about Jonghyun instead, doesn’t get much further than Jonghyun’s half-smile and his hands on the steering wheel.

“Meat?” he says. It’s the obvious answer. Taemin’s brain isn’t working, so he’ll just be obvious.

Jonghyun knows a place that should be open.

 

Taemin abstains from beef and goes for pork belly and tripe, because that’s what Jonghyun eats whenever Jinki hyung takes the four of them out. Both would taste better with soju, but he goes without, in case Jonghyun feels like a loser for not drinking with him, and tries to match him instead. That would be a disaster.

Speaking of disasters, he told himself a few things going in:

Number three is Don’t Pig Out.

Taemin tries that one for about five minutes before Jonghyun narrows his eyes at him, says, “You said you were hungry, take responsibility,” and then reaches across the table to feed Taemin the fattest lettuce wrap he’s ever seen. There’s no way to say no to him when he does it again, and again, and again, even if Taemin felt like it. Even if he didn’t keep taking Jonghyun’s fingers into his mouth too, and every time but the first was on purpose.

It takes him too long before he thinks to feed Jonghyun, too, but it’s no good. Jonghyun won’t even let him near the grill.

“It’s not beef, Taeminnie, this is meat you actually have to cook,” Jonghyun tells him, and Taemin isn’t sure if he’s trying to say that Taemin is hopeless or greedy until Jonghyun says next, “Here, you can have this piece, and this one,” and Taemin gives up. Eats everything Jonghyun gives him.

He has more luck with number two, which is Don’t Talk About Work. That’s mostly because Taemin can’t think of anything to say, about anything at all. He can’t help it when Jonghyun asks him about stuff, though.

“Which show are you going on tomorrow? I want to know what to watch~”

“Show Champion,” Taemin says, a second too late. Before Jonghyun can call him out for guessing about his own schedule he has to head him off. “You’re supposed to be my fan club president and you don’t even know that much.”

Taemin’s just kidding, but he’s barely finished before Jonghyun is saying, “I know everything else, it’s just this one thing.” He smiles just for Taemin, an open secret. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

Taemin doesn’t know what to do with himself when Jonghyun goes and says stuff like that, but somehow what comes out of him is, “You sound like a sasaeng fan.”

“I got here first,” Jonghyun replies, not remotely put out. “I’ve liked you longer and better than anybody else, so treat me well.”

That’s number one. Spoil Jonghyun.

Not that Jonghyun would be able to tell, but Taemin is really, really trying. He’s just so bad at this. Whatever this _is._ He knows exactly what it would be if he had his way, but he needs to figure out if Jonghyun wants the same thing. He thinks he does. He’s like 99.9 percent sure.

It’s that 0.1 that’s making him crazy.

“I know your everything, too,” Taemin says. He might not understand much of it, but he doesn’t think that counts as lying.

“You already said that, before.” It takes a while for Taemin to figure out what Jonghyun means. Before as in Blue Night, before as in millions of years ago. It’s like they’re on another planet now and time moves differently here, or something. “You didn’t have to tell the world we’ve showered together, by the way.”

Taemin can’t really fight him on that. He’s pretty sure Jonghyun loves it when he makes mistakes like that, though, so he plays dumb, insists, “We have, though,” in case Jonghyun wants to make fun of him some more.

Jonghyun gives him a long look instead, and then his mouth curls, and he says, so quietly, “I’m scared to have you back. Next time you’ll say we’ve kissed.”

They have, though. Maybe Taemin shouldn’t have gone and kissed him if he can’t even handle Jonghyun saying it out loud without his brain combusting. But he did, and Jonghyun tasted bittersweet and his hair was really soft and he made these noises, tiny and low and bit-off, and Taemin wants to do it again. That’s pretty much all he wants right now.

Taemin eats too much, and in the end he eats too fast, too, because they still reach the part where they have to go. As they’re heading out to the car, Taemin says, “Hyung,” and gets stuck. 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t wanna go home yet,” Taemin says. And then he panics a little, because what if Jonghyun does, Taemin can’t keep him when he’s supposed to be doing what Jonghyun wants. “I have to digest or I’ll get fat,” he blurts out, first thing he can think of, and, “You woke up at like three in the afternoon, you’re not allowed to be tired if I’m not,” and he really, really needs to shut up, but, “I won’t get to see you after tonight.”

Jonghyun waits till Taemin is finished, then asks, “Where do you want to go?”

Anywhere, if it’s with Jonghyun.

 

That’s not really an answer, though, so they end up at a noraebang. They used to go a lot before they debuted, and the way Taemin remembers it, Jonghyun always hogged the mic and picked all the songs and ordered Taemin around, teaching him choreography he’d just pulled out of his ass. Not much has changed, and Taemin is just as happy to let Jonghyun play with him now.

Once Jonghyun stops lamenting the fact that this place doesn’t have “Danger” yet, when it literally came out hours ago, he gets into it pretty fast. To start off they power through one Girls’ Generation hit after another, and Jonghyun does everyone else’s lines and makes Taemin be Taeyeon, because that’s hilarious. To his relief, Jonghyun stops channeling Jinki hyung when he moves on to Big Bang and Taeyang, gives Taemin a tambourine instead. It’s onto the next so quickly from there on out, hip hop and cheesy ballads, EDM and Lee Moonsae, all Shinee’s old stuff. Jonghyun makes less and less fun of Taemin, so maybe Taemin does more and more on his own. Stupid faces, stupid voices, stupid dances, aegyo even, whatever it takes to make Jonghyun forget the lyrics or crack up, smile at him. Look at him.

“You pick,” Jonghyun says finally. His voice is rough and he’s kind of out of breath, and it’s so unfair, asking Taemin to think when he sounds like that.

Taemin doesn’t even try, just punches a random number in. Clazziquai’s “She Is” comes on and Jonghyun laughs.

“Go for it, Taeminnie. Make it sexy~”

Saying that is probably the best way to ensure whatever Taemin does is completely unsexy, but Jonghyun asked for it. Jonghyun collapses onto the bench after helping him through the first verse and watches Taemin, and somehow Taemin can’t get him to laugh again, not when he shakes his butt or makes eyes at him or anything. And this is just another song, but at the same time it’s not. It’s been nine years since Jonghyun would take him home from practice and Taemin’s mom would be so wrapped up in _My Name Is Kim Samsoon_ she’d never realize Jonghyun was there until he was leaving, and seven years since the summer she bought it on DVD. Taemin wonders if Jonghyun remembers lying around in Taemin’s room, too hot to move, “She Is” drifting in from the living room. He wonders if Jonghyun has any idea that Taemin already wanted to kiss him way back then.

Taemin gets through maybe half the song before he loses his place, skin buzzing and ears rushing and Jonghyun’s eyes on him. He puts the microphone down and goes over there and sits on Jonghyun. He’s solid and warm and he looks so good up close and Taemin doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing but it’s all Jonghyun’s fault, and then Taemin shifts and feels him against his thigh, half hard, and he forgets he has a brain.

“This is a date, right?”

Jonghyun relaxes under him, winding his arms around Taemin’s waist and staring up into his face. “If you want it to be, yes.”

Taemin will just decide for both of them, if that’s how Jonghyun is going to be. Even if he really, really wants Jonghyun to say the things his body can’t. That he likes Taemin, that he wants to be his boyfriend, just _something._

“It’s a date,” Taemin tells him.

Jonghyun gives him the biggest, stupidest smile ever, and Taemin forgives him straight away because that’s all he needs to know. He gives Taemin another kiss next, cupping Taemin’s face and bringing him down to meet his lips. It starts out sweet and soft and slow and gets dirty in no time flat. Taemin bites and licks Jonghyun’s mouth open and flirts with his tongue. Jonghyun holds him so close Taemin can barely breathe and grinds into him, slow and kind of desperate, until Taemin gets the idea, moves against him, drawing a loud moan out of him. No one can hear them in here, but there’s a window in the door and anyone could walk by and see them like this, anytime. This is a really, really bad idea, but it feels like a really, really good one. 

“What comes next?”

Jonghyun can still talk. Taemin has the thought that he needs to fix that, and then he loses it again, kissing down Jonghyun’s neck, until Jonghyun gets a hand in his hair. Pulls his head back, so their eyes meet again.

“After this,” Jonghyun says. “Are we saying good night?” Then he narrows his eyes, smirks, accuses Taemin, “You were going to take me to a hotel, weren’t you?”

He’s so obvious.

“I can take you to the bathroom down the hall,” Taemin offers.

Jonghyun is okay with that, too. More than okay.

All the stalls are open but Taemin makes for the one on the end, and he’s barely latched the door shut before Jonghyun is pushing him against it. This one moment has been coming for years and somehow it’s happening here of all places and it’s not going to last if Jonghyun keeps saying stuff like “Tell me how you want it, Taeminnie,” so Taemin sticks his tongue in his mouth. Jonghyun breaks the kiss before Taemin’s ready, buries all the sounds Taemin can get out of him in his neck. Taemin grabs his ass and pulls him in closer, rides his thigh, pants in Jonghyun’s ear for a while before he tries biting it. And then Jonghyun pulls away and Taemin goes like half a second without him and it’s too long, before he sinks to his knees and takes Taemin into his mouth.

Taemin’s whole body goes white hot. Jonghyun knows exactly what he’s doing to him, squeezing his ass, pulling him in, taking him deeper, so hot and wet. Taemin fists Jonghyun’s hair and holds on for dear life, holds back as much as he can, as much as Jonghyun will let him. The feeling builds and builds and builds, licks up his spine, spills out his mouth, because no one else could be making those noises, and then Jonghyun moans around him and does this thing with his tongue and that's it. He’s coming down Jonghyun’s throat.

When Taemin gets around to opening his eyes Jonghyun is right there. “Taeminnie,” he says, and before Taemin can try to figure out what that means this time, he brings Taemin’s hand into his pants, presses it to his dick. Taemin closes his fingers around him and Jonghyun groans, thrusts forward. His hand covers Taemin’s, guiding him, showing him how he likes it, and Taemin concentrates on kissing him instead, swallows his grunts and sucks on his tongue and tastes himself. It doesn’t take long before Jonghyun gasps against his lips, jerks his hips, comes over their hands.

So that happened. Finally.

“We can’t go back in there, we’re out of time,” Jonghyun tells Taemin, once they’ve emerged to check their reflections, wash their hands. Taemin already licked his clean, but it can’t hurt.

Taemin knows he’s asking where they should go next, but that’s the easy part. Taemin wishes Jonghyun would do his thinking for him, let Taemin know everything he wants when he wants it, but that’s not how Jonghyun works, if he can help it all. Taemin knows him well enough to know that, on top of everything else about him. His tastes. His habits. All the things he’s done and all the things he’s said he’s going to do. Every last one of his facial expressions. The way his voice sounds when he’s mad, when he’s about to cry, and now when he comes, too. 

But all Taemin has is the Jonghyun in front of him right now, shooting him looks and smiling at him in the mirror, still glowing. None of that tells Taemin what to say next. He still has to guess. 

“Let’s go for a walk.”

 

Jonghyun takes him out to the river. There’s no one around this late, and now that they’re only a couple hours from sunrise Seoul has finally decided to cool off a little. Just a little. Taemin wants to hold Jonghyun’s hand pretty badly but he doesn’t think Jonghyun would want to hold his when it’s this sweaty, so he doesn’t try it. Jonghyun hates sweaty everything.

“Taemin-ah, if this is a date…” Jonghyun says all of the sudden, then stops, stares at Taemin for so long Taemin starts to feel a little shy. Finally he comes out with it. “Then it’s our second one. Earlier counts, too.”

Taemin doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

It must show on his face, because Jonghyun says impatiently, “Before, when I picked you up,” and then, ticking each thing off with his fingers, “We got coffee, we went for a drive, we kissed. You had dessert, too. That’s a date.”

He’s asking again.

“If that’s how you want to think of it~” Taemin replies, and Jonghyun doesn’t like that much more than Taemin did. He gives Taemin what he wants, gives him a look. It lasts maybe a second before Jonghyun gets over it, and Taemin can’t have that. “You weren’t going to do anything, hyung. I didn’t plan on kissing you either, it just happened. And if that was a date, we’ve been on millions already.”

Jonghyun sticks his tongue out at him.

“I did better than you, Taeminnie. I mean…Tripe? Noraebang? Quickie in the bathroom? I feel sorry for the other people you’ve dated.”

Taemin spent enough time trying not to think of Jonghyun while he was dating them, and now that he’s with Jonghyun, he doesn’t want to think of them at all.

“I’m dating you now, so worry about yourself,” is all he’s going to say about it. It bugs, though, because, “I wouldn’t have done any of it if you didn’t like it. You like tripe. You like noraebangs.”

“I like you,” Jonghyun says, and takes Taemin’s hand, sweaty or no.

Makes Taemin smile, so hard he can barely shape the words. “I like you, too,” and then, “Next time just tell me what I should do. It’ll be easier for both of us.”

They walk for a while, and every time Taemin tries to sneak glances at Jonghyun he catches him looking, too.

Around the time Taemin realizes he'll never get bored of this, Jonghyun says, “Were you tired of waiting for me?” and Taemin forgets he's supposed to come up with an answer, looking at him, so Jonghyun does the talking. “I wanted to get the timing right but you ruined everything.” He doesn’t sound like he thinks Taemin ruined anything though, and he’s got this smile on his face Taemin’s never seen before, and Taemin’s seen everything. “I won’t make you wait again. But if there’s something you want from me…I like it better when you just take it.”

Someone has to tell Jonghyun he can’t just say things like that, he can’t just do this to Taemin. If they weren’t in public, Taemin would take some things right now. It’s been a half hour, and he already wants to kiss Jonghyun again, and he wants his dick too. And then, he wants to keep Jonghyun with him after this night is over, take him everywhere he goes for the next month. They're not even done with this time, they don't even know the ending yet, and Taemin already wants to get to the next one, do it all over again, and again and again and again.

Jonghyun is watching Taemin like he knows everything going through his head. He probably knows most of it, and that’s enough.

“Taemin-ah. If this counts as a date—”

That’s as far as he gets before Taemin has to interrupt him.

“Stop saying it like that. There’s no if, hyung.” Jonghyun beams at him, squeezes his hand. But Jonghyun was going somewhere with that, and he doesn’t say it and doesn’t say it and it gets to the point where Taemin has to go back on his own words, prompt him, “If this counts?”

Jonghyun doesn’t pick up where he left off, says instead, “Do you have time tomorrow?” 

The sun is going to come up in an hour or two. Taemin isn’t going to bed, he’s just going to stay right here, but the night is still going to end. He’s being so greedy, he doesn’t even want to think about all the other stuff in his life that's not Jonghyun.

Before Taemin can bring himself to tell him no, Jonghyun goes on, “Call me even if you don’t. Give me five minutes, and I’ll take you away from everything else.”

Taemin thinks about that. He’s not good with phones, but Jonghyun is good with words. And wherever Taemin is, whenever he finds the time in his day, even if he’s is too tired or nervous or stressed out to talk, or even to listen to what Jonghyun is saying…there’ll still be his voice, right in Taemin’s ear. Jonghyun will be right there.

“Our third date,” Taemin says.

Jonghyun smiles at him, like he’s glad he gets it.

“Yes.”


End file.
